


Suddenly Simmons

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, SHIELD Academy, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: aka "Cinco veces (de las tantas) en las que Leopold Fitz podría haberse dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Jemma Simmons (pero no)"





	

_Era pronto para todo, y tarde para cambiar._

_En la flor de nuestras vidas, con tanto amor para dar._

**1.**

Leopold Fitz piensa que está familiarizado con el deseo de que la tierra se abra a sus pies y se lo trague, pero no tiene ni idea de lo profundo que puede ser ese deseo hasta el momento en el que descubre a Jemma Simmons sentada junto a la mesada de laboratorio que debería ser de él.

Hay muchas formas en las que esa catástrofe podría haberse prevenido, si no fuese porque Fitz va por la vida a los tumbos, a saber y en orden cronológico:

  1. Fitz podría haber descubierto semanas atrás la piedra filosofal de la vida social: la frase mágica con la que acercarse a Jemma Simmons y decirle _Creo que eres la única persona que vale mi tiempo en este lugar_ y/o _Tus rizos generan impulsos eléctricos en mis manos anteriormente sólo provocados por delicadas placas electrónicas y nuevas aleaciones de materiales ultra-resistentes_ sin sonar como un total y completo _idiota._
  2. Fitz podría no haber estado ridículamente convencido de que cualquier compañero de laboratorio que le fuese asignado sería igualmente una catástrofe, y que por lo tanto no valía la pena perder su tiempo en estar prevenido, sino por el contrario haber prestado atención a la cartelera de grupos de laboratorio, ya que, igual que con los fenómenos naturales, _obviamente_ hay _distintos_ niveles de catástrofe.
  3. Fitz podría haber llegado a horario y así al menos habría recibido el paro cardíaco sentado y presentable, no con la camisa mal abrochada y las mejillas sudorosas y las manos llenas de papeles desordenados.
  4. (Fitz podría no ser, esencialmente, _Fitz_ , también.)



Pero Fitz _es_ , esencialmente, Fitz, y se queda paralizado con la boca a medio abrir y una mano suspendida en el aire, con la mente en blanco y sin absolutamente nada que decir, y Jemma Simmons se lleva nerviosamente las dos manos al cuello y eso hace que Fitz se convenza de que está viviendo en una realidad paralela.

\- Sé que me odias, Leopold, pero, creo que, dadas las circunstancias y nuestros dos CI combinados, podemos ser capaces de dejar de lado esas diferencias y llegar a un acuerdo cordial que permita un desarrollo normal de nuestras actividades científicas, no tenemos que agradarnos, sólo-

\- Fitz.

Hay tantas, tantas cosas que podría decirle y que quizás sería más importante que le dijese, pero tiene el cerebro hecho puré, las manos sudorosas y el corazón desbocado, y la única reacción instintiva que puede tener es defender el nombre que eligió para sí mismo.

 - ¿Discúlpame?

- Fitz. No Leopold, sólo Fitz.

- _Oh._ Está bien. Fitz, claro. Simmons.

Le extiende la mano derecha y sonríe, y Fitz desciende la mirada hasta su mano, y luego vuelve a mirarla a los ojos, y ni siquiera piensa en lo descortés que es dejarla esperando, sólo puede pensar en que si la piel de ella tocase la suya, en el peor de los casos su mano entraría en combustión espontánea, y, en el mejor ella se daría cuenta inmediata de que está sudando como un condenado y de que el corazón le palpita como si acabase de correr una maratón. El tiempo se escurre entre los dos como si fuese una superficie espesa, y la sonrisa de Simmons se va desdibujando de sus labios, pero no baja la mano incluso cuando Fitz mete las dos suyas en los bolsillos del pantalón, y a pesar de todo él tiene que admirar su tenacidad.

Los esperan incontables horas de risas sobre esa muestra inequívoca de inhabilidad social de parte de los dos, pero Fitz todavía no lo sabe, y en medio del pánico lo único que atina a hacer es agarrar una pipeta aforada de entre sus materiales de trabajo y extenderla a Simmons como si se tratase de una oferta de paz.

\- Sé quién eres.- Le dice en un murmullo tímido que suele ser malinterpretado como malhumorado, y Simmons asiente con la cabeza y aprieta la pipeta con mucha más fuerza de la que merece un instrumento de medición tan delicado, hasta que los nudillos se le vuelven blancos.

\- Cierto. Sí. Por supuesto. Supongo que manos a la obra entonces, ¿no?

Fitz asiente con la cabeza una sola vez y suplica interiormente a todos los dioses que conoce y en los que no cree que en este momento se hagan presentes sus proverbiales manos firmes y no su proverbial capacidad de hacer estallar _cualquier cosa_ por los aires.

(Muchos años y mucha agua bajo el puente después, Fitz recorre con la punta de esos dedos que siempre han sido reticentes pero sedientos de conocimiento la forma de las costillas de Jemma y murmura perezosamente en su oído,

\- No sé por qué sigues contando la historia como si yo alguna vez te hubiese odiado, cuando los dos sabemos que no es cierto.

Jemma se ríe, y anticipa con sus propios dedos el camino que están por recorrer las manos de él, y es una de las cosas más eróticas que Fitz ha visto en su vida.

\- Tenemos una reputación que mantener, _Leopold_.)     

**2.**

Fitz observa la transpiración de la botella de cerveza resbalar por entre sus dedos y tiene el apabullante pensamiento de que esta es la _última_ vez, que jamás volverá a estar en esta situación, sentado en esta silla, mirando a esta gente y escuchando esta música, y la sensación es paralizante. Tiene veinte años y ha pasado por cosas que la mayoría de la gente no llega a experimentar ni en medio siglo de vida, y delante de él se abre una perspectiva de infinitos caminos, pero este es el momento en el que se da cuenta del cambio que se precipita sobre él.

Tiene veinte años y un doctorado, y esta mañana se ha convertido en un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D., no puede darse el lujo de sucumbir ante un ataque de pánico; ha pasado momentos más estresantes y más terribles dentro de los confines de su propio laboratorio, puede resistir la ansiedad que le hace sentir ganas de vomitar. O al menos simular que es culpa de la cerveza.

Está a mitad de camino de sus ejercicios de respiración y de la evocación del parque en Glasgow donde su madre lo llevaba a remontar barriletes cuando los delicados dedos de Simmons sobre los suyos lo obligan a volver a la realidad. Alza la mirada para encontrar los ojos de ella e inmediatamente _sabe que ella sabe_ lo que él estaba pensando: la preocupación y la alerta dejan recorridos en las facciones de ella que él aprendió a leer tan bien como los circuitos de una placa electrónica.

Simmons no debería formar parte de sus ansiedades, tienen planes juntos y han estado mirando departamentos y, si Fitz hace caso a las opiniones de sus compañeros, el Universo probablemente perderá la cohesión que lo mantiene unido antes de que ellos terminen tomando caminos separados. Pero no por nada su ansiedad se opone diametralmente a su mente racional, su ansiedad no conoce de argumentos y de razones basadas en la realidad, su ansiedad no ve los ojos cálidos de Jemma ni la sonrisa que ella reserva sólo para él, su ansiedad solo piensa- y piensa y piensa y piensa- en que ahora ya no hay lazos que los aten, proyectos que los mantengan necesariamente juntos, las posibilidades de Jemma también son infinitas y siempre serán un infinito más grande sin tenerlo a él colgado de los tobillos como el peso muerto con el que nadie quiere lidiar, es solo una cuestión de tiempo hasta que ella se aburra y se vaya, como ha hecho todo el mundo menos su madre desde que Fitz tiene conciencia.

\- Fitz. Tu cabeza está yendo más rápido que el mundo otra vez. Para un poco.

Jemma recorre lentamente con su pulgar el camino desde los nudillos hasta el codo de él, y Fitz sigue el movimiento instintivamente con los ojos, incluso a sabiendas de que ella lo está haciendo a propósito para desviar su atención. Apoya el índice y el dedo mayor en la curvatura de su codo, y el pulgar en su antebrazo, y Fitz abre la boca aunque no sabe qué quisiera decirle, pero el truco de ella pareciera haber dado resultado, porque Fitz siente sus pulmones inundándose de aire, y es una cantidad de oxígeno que puede controlar y aprovechar, no un fluido que llena su caja torácica hasta asfixiarlo.        

No sabe cuánto tiempo están así, ella con la cabeza levemente inclinada escuchando la música sin mirarlo, pero con el tacto de sus dedos sobre su piel obligándolo a mantenerse en la realidad, y en algo aún mejor que la realidad: qué importa que ya no exista la forma particular de esa botella de cerveza entre sus dedos, qué importa que esta canción pase de moda, qué importa que su voz y su nombre y sus logros no sean más que un recuerdo fugaz y desteñido en la memoria de la gente que ahora ríe a su lado. Qué importa, porque Jemma Simmons está sentada a su lado y comprende las señales en su rostro tan bien como una estructura cuaternaria, y qué más se puede pedir.

(Muchos años y mucha agua bajo el puente después, Fitz golpeará a su puerta con una taza de té en la mano, porque quizás sea verdad que están conectados psíquicamente, y descubrirá que ese conocimiento mutuo de poder leer al otro no siempre es para bien, que a veces sirve para desencadenar sobre los dos un nuevo episodio de miseria y de culpa y de remordimientos.)

**3.**

Fitz está tan furioso con Simmons que podría gritar. No es la primera vez, y probablemente no será la última, porque Fitz entiende y acepta que lo intensa que es su relación con ella se manifiesta tantos en los aspectos buenos como en los malos, pero definitivamente es la primera vez que es por un motivo tan _estúpido_.

Porque, realmente, en qué cabeza cabe pensar que es una buena idea encargarle a Fitz que entretenga a su- musculoso, simétrico, bien formado, la definición de diccionario de _dark, tall and handsome-_ novio de turno mientras ella se da una ducha rápida. (“Rápida” siendo la palabra clave). Fitz pensó que la inteligencia superior de Simmons estaba por encima de esos errores mundanos, pero aparentemente estaba equivocado. (¿Eso hace que _su_ inteligencia superior sea también _menos_ superior?)

Fitz está furioso con Simmons y se rehúsa a jugar la parte que ella le encomendó. No piensa en lo absoluto hacer de anfitrión complaciente, hacer charla de ascensor con él (incluso hizo un esfuerzo consciente por bloquear su nombre cuando Simmons lo presentó, porque _a quién demonios le importa_ ), y antes muerto que ofrecerle una taza de té. Aunque seguramente _él_ sea esa clase de hombre que rechaza una buena taza de Earl Grey porque la cafeína no le permite desarrollar músculos en los pulgares, y que consume solamente esos licuados verdes gelatinosos de procedencia dudosa que revuelven el estómago de Fitz de sólo verlos (y eso que el estómago de Fitz no se amilana fácilmente).

Fitz está furioso con Simmons, y para demostrar su disconformidad se mantiene en su posición, enfrentado al intruso y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, pero sin decir una palabra, porque nada expresa mejor el descontento que un silencio bien mantenido.

Fitz está furioso con Simmons, y no es sólo porque le está haciendo perder el tiempo de una manera descomunal, y el tiempo es dinero, particularmente _su_ tiempo. Fitz está furioso con Simmons porque le está haciendo perder el tiempo, y porque está violando la sacralidad de su espacio común pero privado, y porque lo está obligando a restringirse a unas convenciones sociales que sabe perfectamente que Fitz detesta, y porque cuánto tiempo puede tomar darse una maldita ducha, y porque si tiene que escuchar un comentario levemente amenazante más sobre lo que es mejor que no se le ocurra hacer nunca jamás _con_ Simmons sus orejas van a estallar, y porque Simmons se merece algo tanto _tanto_ mejor, realmente.

Fitz está tan furioso con Simmons que podría gritar.

(Muchos años y mucha agua bajo el puente después, Jemma enciende las luces del cuarto en ropa interior, y Fitz se retuerce incómodo en la cama y ante la ceja inquisitiva de ella responde _Por si no te has dado cuenta, Simmons, no tengo el mismo porcentaje de masa muscular que tus otros novios_ y Jemma se ríe y él estira las sábanas por encima de su cabeza y ella lo destapa de un tirón desde los pies de la cama y le dice _No me río de tí, Fitz. Me río de ellos. Because the joke is on them._ )       

**4.**

Jemma recorre su armario con ojos escrutadores, las manos en las caderas y los labios en una línea apretada y Fitz podría entrar en pánico de sólo pensar en lo que puede estar pasando por su cabeza.

Si le hiciese honor a los veinticuatros años que tiene y fuese un adulto competente, no necesitaría que ella le eligiese la ropa para una cita. Pero si fuese un adulto competente no robaría comida del plato de ella cuando ella no está mirando y con el doble de afán cuando ella sí está mirando, y no comprarían libros a medias- o, lo que es aún más ridículo, dos copias idénticas y simultáneas, porque ninguno de los dos tiene la paciencia suficiente-, y no necesitaría dibujar sus proyectos sobre la piel de ella para poder desbloquearse de un problema que no logra resolver.

(Parte de ser un adulto competente es también reconocer sus puntos débiles y pedir ayuda para solucionarlos, intenta consolarse a veces.)

\- La camisa azul, definitivamente. Resalta el color de tus ojos.

\- No.

Jemma alza los ojos y le mantiene la mirada durante un instante, pero evidentemente está eligiendo qué batallas luchar, porque devuelve inmediatamente la percha a su lugar sin protestar.   

_(- Simmons, si no estoy equivocado y, créeme, no suelo estar equivocado, esa camisa que tienes puesta es mía._

_\- Ugh, Fitz. Siempre mencionando lo evidente. Mi ropa está en la lavandería, lavándose o secándose. No pretenderás que salga a la calle en pijama o con mi vestido de graduación, ¿verdad?_

_\- ¿Y qué te da derecho a tomar impunemente por asalto mi armario eligiendo qué ponerte?_

_\- ¿El ser lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida, quizás?)_

\- Bueno, pero con la camisa lavanda tienes que ponerte la corbata gris. Lo siento, Fitz, yo no hago las reglas. Bueno, no, no es cierto. Yo sí hago las reglas y no lo siento.

\- No.

La curiosidad en los ojos de ella se convierte en alarma, y Fitz se clava las uñas en las palmas de las manos con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le ponen blancos, e implora a todos las divinidades que conoce que ella no le haga preguntas.

_(- No puedo creer que te pasas horas enfocado en un microchip del tamaño de mi uña casi sin pestañear pero no puedes hacerte el nudo de la corbata como corresponde._

_\- Simmons, por todos los cielos, soy perfectamente capaz de hacerme el nudo de la corbata._

_-La evidencia delante de mis ojos apunta a lo contrario._

_\- Resiento ese comentario. Resiento toda esta conversación._

_-Ven aquí. Prefiero que te resientas conmigo antes que hagas el ridículo delante de todo el alto mando de S.H.I.E.L.D._

_\- ¡Simmons!_

_\- Simmons nada. Tanta excelente motricidad fina y tan poca practicidad para la vida._

_\- Un día construiré un robot que me anude la corbata y tendrás que cerrar la boca._

_\- Acabas de probar mi punto con creces. )_

  - Fitz… - Jemma inclina la cabeza y Fitz casi puede ver los engranajes moviéndose a velocidad deslumbrante dentro de su cabeza.- ¿El problema es conmigo?

\- No, Simmons, no. No seas ridícula, no eres el ombligo del mundo. Sólo estoy nervioso. ¿Y qué tiene de malo la corbata negra con la camisa lavanda, de todos modos?

Ella se encoge de hombros _y las mangas azules cubriendo sus manos hasta los pulgares_ y Fitz traga saliva y repite la plegaria, porque si ella le hiciese una pregunta no sabría qué contestarle. Jemma agacha la cabeza y alza una mano en el aire _y sus dedos hábiles deslizando la tela de la corbata sobre su clavícula_ pero se arrepiente a último momento y vuelve a bajarla.

\- Sólo quiero que queden bien a la vista tus mejores atributos.

 _Sólo quiero que los demás te vean como yo te veo_ no lo dice, pero queda flotando en el aire y los dos lo saben.

Fitz cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez, para evitar no sabe exactamente qué, y deliberadamente no la toca mientras le responde.

\- No te acostumbres a que te lo diga, pero tienes razón, Simmons. ¿Qué corbata para la camisa azul?

Y se da cuenta, pero no se lo dice, porque no sabría cómo decírselo ni aunque quisiera, que le importa mucho menos lo que pueda suceder en su cita que estar de vuelta y compartirlo con ella.        

(Muchos años y mucha agua bajo el puente y los seis peores meses en la vida de los dos después, Fitz consiguió lo que hubiera sido su último deseo si hubiera muerto durante los seis meses anteriores, pero aún así la vida es terrible, y otra vez son dos extraños, no porque hayan dejado de elegirse, sino porque la suerte se los ha llevado puestos. Fitz se desespera por hacerle el mundo más suave y más amable, pero Jemma apenas si está lista para aceptar que está de regreso en el mundo, mucho menos todo lo que pueda tener de bueno para ofrecerle. Fitz trata de mantener las manos prontas y los ojos comprensivos, pero a puertas cerradas se está desmoronando, y si él se está desmoronando no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo ayudarla a ella a poner cada pieza de su vida de regreso en su lugar, y los primeros dos días se desvela viéndola dormir, y quisiera darle el mundo, pero ella sólo le pide con voz tímida si puede dejarle algo de ropa vieja de él.

Sólo después, observándola dormir envuelta en un cárdigan azul que tiene muchos años, y que a ella siempre le fue grande, pero ahora le va enorme, Fitz se permite inhalar verdaderamente por primera vez en casi siete meses, y quizás sea cuesta arriba, pero van a luchar con uñas y dientes, y sabe que tarde o temprano todo estará bien, porque eso es lo único que saben hacer.)

**5.**

\- No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto.

\- ¿Haciéndote qué? Eres un adulto responsable, o por lo menos deberías, y eres capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones. Yo no te estoy obligando a nada.

\- Eso dices ahora. Deberías confrontar a la Simmons actual con la Simmons que ha tomado dos cervezas, a ver si _ella_ no ha intentado obligarme a hacer cualquier clase de ridiculeces.

\- Fitz, estoy hablando en serio.

\- ¡Yo también!

\- Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que lo consideres. Si dices que no, será no. Pero somos científicos, necesito una decisión analizada y fundamentada.

\- Simmons, podrías ir sin mí, si tanto lo quieres. Sabes que no estoy hecho para esto.

__\- Fitz._ _

\- ¿Tengo algo en la cara, que hace imposible que me tomes en serio?

\- En primer lugar, la oferta fue para los dos; en ningún lado habla de la posibilidad de que vaya sólo uno de nosotros. No creo que nadie nunca piense en la posibilidad de que uno de los dos haga algo y el otro no. Salvo, por supuesto, relaciones interpersonales de tipo romántico-sexual que-

__\- Simmons._ _

\- Sí, claro. Recapitulando, en primer lugar, no sé si me dejarían ir sola. Y en segundo lugar, no _quiero_ ir sola. ¿No te han bastado diez años para darte cuenta de eso? Prefiero quedarme contigo aquí en Sci-Ops y reprochartelo en los años por venir antes que extrañarte a diez mil metros de altura.

\- Qué futuro alentador.

\- Ajá.

\- ¿Simmons?

\- ¿Sí, Fitz?  

\- Dí que sí. Pero tienes que hacer mi papeleo. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí. Y me debes una.

 _\- No, no, no_ , Fitz. Cuando dije que quería una decisión justificada y sólida, me refería a _cualquier_ decisión. No quiero que te apresures a decir que sí y luego te arrepientas.

\- Y yo prefiero vivir a diez mil pies de altura antes que vivir con miedo de que me resientas. Soy tu compañero, Simmons, no quiero ser tu lastre.

__\- Jamás podrías-_ _

\- Simmons. Si me muero durante el primer mes, te juro que volveré para destaparte los pies a la noche.

\- Leopold Fitz, si te mueres en _cualquier_ momento de esta aventura, me aseguraré de mantenerte con vida de forma artificial el tiempo suficiente como para poder matarte con mis propias manos.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta. Pero en serio, Simmons. Tú quieres ver el mundo, yo quiero poner a prueba a los D.W.A.R.F.S., ¿qué más se puede pedir?      

(Muchos años y mucha agua bajo el puente después, Jemma añora una vida en la que pueda ver el amanecer desde cualquier ventana, y en la que no haya detección de mentiras diaria, y tiembla de un deseo que no se permite admitir de hacer realidad esa fantasía que la ayudó a mantenerse viva en Maveth.

Fitz sabe de esos deseos, y sabe de los miedos que la obligan a reprimirlos, y sabe que él no está listo para decirle adiós a las infinitas posibilidades de su laboratorio y de sus recursos y de sus desafíos. Fitz sabe de esos deseos y no la presiona para que los confiese, en primer lugar porque no le corresponde, y en segundo lugar porque mientras ella junta fuerzas y arma los planes en su cabeza, él aprovecha hasta el último segundo de todas esas posibilidades a las que todavía no está listo para decirles adiós, porque sabe que en el momento en el que ella se decida, él dejará todo lo que tenga en las manos y la seguirá por el camino marcado con esperanza y verdadera alegría.

  
Muchos años y mucha agua bajo el puente después, Fitz sabe que Jemma Simmons es el faro de su vida.)       

**Author's Note:**

> Título de "Suddeny Seymour", porque creo que casi nada describe tan bien el comienzo de su relación desde el POV de Fitz como "Nobody ever treated me kindly/ Daddy left early, mamma was poor./ I'd meet a woman and I'd follow her blindly/She'd snap her fingers at me I'd say, "Sure"./ Suddenly, Simmons is standing beside me/ she don't give me orders, she don't condescend./ Suddenly, Simmons is here to provide me/ sweet understanding, Simmons' my friend".  
> Epígrafe de "Tarde para cambiar" de Amaral, la canción por excelencia para Academy Era!Fitzsimmons.  
> En principio este fic iba a tener también ese famoso (+1) que suelen tener los fics de 5(+1), pero me di cuenta de que no tenía nada más para aportar que no nos hubiese dicho la expresión de Iain en FZZT y subsiguientes.  
> Es la primera vez que escribo desde el POV de Fitz por más de dos párrafos, y estoy panickeando pero a la vez satisfecha.


End file.
